


i'm going actual bananas for you

by flyinglikearaven (Love_Sparkles_Happiness)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Princess Mechanic, SO MUCH FLUFF, bellamy is a dick about his food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Sparkles_Happiness/pseuds/flyinglikearaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found you eating banana bread on the floor at midnight au are you drunk or high or both</p><p>or</p><p>raven is there when clarke desperately needs someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm going actual bananas for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCat/gifts).



> not my best work but... still always up for some clarke/raven, randomcat?

It was Clarke’s second year of med school; the first year had been fucking painful enough, but _no_ , there had to be like _three more_. She wasn’t taking it all that well.

 

Summer holidays had ended, term had begun, and she already had three papers to write in the next week. It was more than a little stressful, and today she’d had to perform a dissection, which always totally freaked her out. And now, it was midnight, and she was _so tired_ but also really fucking _hungry_.

 

Dragging her feet and blinking her eyes in a furious attempt to stay awake, she opened the cupboard. It was empty, apart from the banana bread that Bellamy had stashed there. Normally, Bellamy hid his food far out of Clarke’s reach, but he never hid the sweet stodgy fruit loaf his sister always brought.

 

Clarke absolutely loathed banana bread (which is probably why Bell left it out). But Bellamy Blake was a dick, and she was damned if she wasn’t going to eat his banana bread just because it made her feel slightly nauseous.

 

She rescued the tub of peanut butter from under her bed and made her solitary way back to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

 

Raven Reyes had had a long day putting up with her idiot of a TA, Kyle Wick (although she’d be damned if she was ever going to call him by his first name). He’d insisted on supervising her project, probably because he seemed to want to find _every single fucking way_ to get on her nerves. (She would also never tell him it was working.)

 

It was midnight, or just after, when she got back from her shift at the mechanic’s. Her keys jammed in the door and a river of semi-offensive Spanish streamed from her mouth. She tried to remove them. There was a splintering noise – they were broken. The river turned into a veritable ocean.

 

Turning around, she sank down hopelessly against her door. Maybe she could just sleep here – she had to be up in six hours anyway. Why the hell had she signed up for a seven o clock class? Her head folded into her arms and she sighed, exhausted.

 

Then she heard the crying noise coming from directly above her, from the fourth floor communal kitchen.

 

Making her way up as fast as her sprained ankle would let her, she pushed open the door. And there sat Clarke Griffin, daughter of the Dean of the university, crying on the floor stuffing some sort of cake into her mouth.

 

“Clarke?” Raven had never really been one for the subtle approach “What the _fuck_ are you doing?” (Maybe not that touchy-feely either.)

 

Clarke spat out a mouthful of whatever she was chewing on, mumbling, “I fucking hate bannnnna bread, Raven.”

 

“Why the hell are you eating it then? Are you drunk? High?”

 

“It’s Bellmaby’s banba bread.” The crumbs sprayed from her lips. “I don’t like Bellmaby.”

 

Raven was semi-sympathetic. “Oh Clarke honey, no one likes Bellamy.” Although he was a good fuck, Raven had to admit. Not as good as his sister, but then Octavia was hotter. “ _Are_ you drunk?”

 

“Mo.” She muttered.

 

“High, then.”

 

“The only thing I’ve eaten or drunk this afternoon is Bellamy’s fucking god-awful sticky cake-bread.” She made a face. “Want some?”

 

“I’m good, actually.” Raven perched herself next to Clarke, surprising herself – Raven Reyes wasn’t exactly known for her compassion; she was college famous for getting shit done, not _babysitting_. “Are you even okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Raven gave her a look that said ‘ _its midnight and you’re on the floor eating a food that you hate covered in peanut butter and crying_ ’. Clarke looked away to the floor, and spat out the rest of the gross cake.

 

“No,” she sighed.

 

“Why don’t you come back to your apartment and tell me about it?”

 

“No, no, go home Raven. I’ll be okay. I just need to brush my teeth to get this poison out of my mouth. You probably have class tomorrow.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“Exactly; go home.” Even when she was a goddamn wreck Clarke was still a mother hen.

 

Raven paused for a second. “Um, I actually can’t.” At a look from the mess next to her, she expanded. “My key broke. My ex has a spare, but I can’t exactly go barging in at past midnight, can I?”

 

Clarke was silent. “Okay then.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Okay, you can stay here and I’ll talk to you about my shit.”

 

Raven broke into an unexpected smile. “Sure thing, princess.”

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm beeped at twenty to seven. Raven silenced it quickly, not wanting to wake the girl wrapped around her. It had been quite an emotional night and Clarke was exhausted. She moved to detach their intertangled limbs, smiling the brightest smile she’d worn since Finn had left her.

 

She was almost leaving when Clarke woke. “Mmmm,” she moaned. Raven’s insides flipped at the noise.

 

She sat up, her perfect, wavy, angelic blonde hair a mess – but still a perfect mess. It flopped like a halo around her head. “Raven,” she said, an exhausted smile playing on her lips.

 

“Princess. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, I was just leaving,” Raven rambled slightly (what was _up_ with her? Raven Reyes was smooth, composed; she didn’t _ramble_.)

 

“No, s’okay. Gotta get up anyway.” She pulled herself out of the covers, grabbing a dressing gown and wrapping it around her like a second skin. “Thank you so much for listening to me last night – I really needed someone.”

 

And there Raven was thinking it was a physical impossibility for her smile to stretch any wider. “No, thank _you_. I was so ready to sleep outside my door.”

 

Clarke picked up a hairbrush, tossing it in between her hands, a little nervous. “Would you… I don’t know, maybe want to get drinks with me sometime?”

 

“Absolutely.” Clarke’s grin expanded to match Raven’s. Making for the door, Raven slung her bag over her shoulder. “I’ll come by here later?”

 

“How about eight?”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

The smiling mechanic pulled the door open. “Oh, and Raven?” She turned back. “If you can’t pick your key up today, you’re more than welcome back here.”

 

“Thanks.” Raven made a face. “I might want to try and grab some new clothes and a shower though.” She slipped out of the door, trying to contain her happiness as she more or less bounced to the corridor.

 

As she walked away, she could hear Bellamy in the kitchen, shouting. “What the hell, Clarke? Even my banana bread isn’t safe with you!”

 

“Fuck off Blake, your gross cake just got me a hot date!”


End file.
